


Hammer of Justice

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Marvel, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore her too, Chara is not Worthy, Ffff, Frisk is Worthy, I love TemmiFrisk, MMJJJOOLLLNNNIIIRRR, Temmie!Frisk, fanfic of a fanfic, soon™, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: Frisk and Chara were on a simple vacation after their Civil War.But when a hammer falls from the sky and onto their swim house, They feel like something is gonna happen...And it's not gonna be good.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hammer of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordeckakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/gifts).



"So, really uneventful few days, huh?" 

Frisk was a very straightforward huma- sorry, Temmie. Ever since the monsters' Civil War ended, Frisk and Chara felt they needed a break.

Fortunately, Asgore, being both a fuzzy pushover and king, gave the two ofthem his gigantic beach and house for a week at the- well. Beach.

"Well, between you fighting with the power of, i counted three human souls, accidentaly starting a war, breaking a second barrier, and killing your cousin? yeah, just a regular tuesday." Chara chuckled from next to Frisk.

Frisk snorted, and held up four fingers. "Four human souls." he laughed and shook his head. "Homeschooled..."

"Hey, shut up, you!" Chara chortled, shoving Frisked into the sand, laughing hysterically.

Chara leapt at him, and Frisk kicked upward, sending Chara into the sand a few feet behind him, then spinning in a kick upward, landing on his feet, facing Chara.

"Since when could you do tha-"

Chara got interrupted by a meteor slamming into Asgore's boathouse, crushing it and sending a giant dust cloud outwards, knocking Chara off her feet and throwing her into the nearby trees.

Frisk, being both a dog and a cat combined, having better reaction times than any other being on the planet, ducked and curled into a ball, reducing the knockback.

When the cloud passed, Frisk walked nervously towards the decimated beachhouse, seeing the crater it made, and whistling in surprise.

Chara leaped out of the woods and next to Frisk, two pure red knives in her hands.

"Whatwas that?" She asked him. "I don't know..." he replied, the two edging closer.

when they both got the the edge, a strange Hammer was in the center of the crater, still smoking.

The two looked at each other and jumped down to the hammer, very confused. 

"What is this thing... Woah!" Frisk wondered, then gasped as two bright blue orbs appeared over the hammer.

"Wow. that thing is tiny." Chara chuckled, walking over. Frisk smirked and crossed his arms. her knives dissipated, and she walked to the hammer.

She gripped its leathery base, and pulled, but to no avail. the hammer wouldn't even budge.

Chara growledd and pulled harder, eyes filling with red. Frisk took a step back, smirk never leaving his face.

Chara roared as she assumed her true form, red eyes shining like a flashlight on two car batteries, but even so, the hammer wouldn't move a centimeter.

"What is this thing!?" she screamed after returning to human form. Frisled shrugged and closed her hand around the handle.

He looked at Chara. "If i lift it, i get bragging rights, understand?" Chara smirked and nodded, smugly stepping back.

Frisk tightened his grip on the hammer…

And whacked himself in the face with it.

Chara's smug look dissapeared into a look of shock and disbelief as Frisk tossed the hammer around.

"Guess youre not strong enough." he snorted, and nearly dropped it when a voice pierced through them...

"For Whosoever hold this hammer, if hel be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor."

Frisk and Chara were aptly VERY confusedd. "So what does this thing even do?" Chara asked.

"Lets find out." Frisk replied spinning the hammer by its leather strap, and unexpectedly spun it into a blur. 

The two were surprised but Frisk kept going. he lifted the spinning hammer up, and began to hover off the ground, going up and up until he was a firm 50 feet up.

Chara noticed clouds rolling in Very fast, and the hammer began to spark. Noticing this, She ran for cover as a MASSIVES bolt of lightning hit the crater where he was standing.

"Woah..." she whispered at this force of nature in front of her.

"Woah indeed." Asgore said from behind her, Effectively scaring the shit out of her.

"Mjolnir has shown her face, for the first time in a century." he said as Frisk flew down to them. He smiled as he saw Frisk was the one to weild her.

"Congratulations, Frisk. you are worthy of the legendary Mjolnir." He said, clapping his back. "Yeah... I wonder who else is." he mused.

Asgore chuckled and ushered the two inside. "There is much you have to learn, my little Thor."


End file.
